The good life
by KittyManson
Summary: The Teenage mutant ninja turtles find love with a couple of OC's and a wonderful life happens ... yeah i'm that bad at writing summary's Rated M just in case cause I have a dirty mind and it might show up in here soo yeah
1. four friends

The good life

Chapter 1

A/N Friend pins me to ground

Friend: "Say it" Me: "fine

I dont own tmnt I totally wish I did though"

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Tinara sighed. Her and her three friends Erin,Siera and Halle had been down in the sewers for two hours for their school project on the government cleaning the sewers. And believe me when your down in the sewers for two hours the smell really gets to you.

"Ugh" Tinara stated "And I thought Halle's room was bad" Siera and Erin burst out laughing.

Halle just frowned and said "Erin are we done yet. I just got the new Black Ops game and I havent got the chance to play it yet."

Siera looked at Halle with a shocked expression. "You had Black Ops and didnt tell me anything untill now? Are you insane...wait I already know the answer to that question." "_She is so dead" _Siera thought

Just then a bunch of guys in black ninja suits with a foot symbol formed a circle around the four friends.

"What the hell?" Siera exclaimed

"What is your business here?" One of the men asked in a gruff voice "What?" Erin asked "You heard me! What is your business here?" The men asked again

Tinara walked so that she was in front of the other girls "Sir um we're doing research for our school about cleaning the sewers. Is there something wrong?" she asked in a innocent voice.

"You have no business being down here leave now!" The man said in a very rude voice. The girls looked so confused suddenly Erin snapped "Yes we do as my friend had said we're doing research." She put her hands on her hips in a matter of fact way. Halle had to stifle in a laugh she always enjoys it when Erin gets extra bossy.

"Get outa here before we have to result to unnecessary measures!" The man practically growled making sure to look at Erin. "No we have a right to be down here as much as you do" Tinara said in her calm voice. She rarely lost her temper which pissed everyone off.

The man in the ninja suit smacked Tinara making her fall and hit her but with a surprised "umff"

"Hey! who the frak do you think you are!"Halle demanded._ "Oh great"_ Halle thought _"Siera is never gonna let me live saying 'Frak' down" _ The three girls got in their fight positions but just then a man jumped from the ceiling and attacked the circle of men.

The girls didn't see what he looked like but they saw his moves. "Man he is good." Siera said as the man sliced the at the circle of men with his swords. "Man thats cool. I wonder who he is" Tinara said as she watch the mystery man in awe.

When all the circle of men are dead the man stepped in the dim light... The first thing the girls notice was that he was green ...


	2. Meeting Leo

**A/N This is my first fanfiction i'm so scared to post because nobody will like it *sigh* Friend : "Well?" Me: "I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" *Looks at my shoes* "I wish I did" Friend: "What?" Me: ****"On to the fanfiction?" Friend: "good girl" **

** P.s Tinara name is pronounced tin-air-ah. Dont worry my closest friends even get it wrong**

* * *

Chapter 2

The girls stood with their mouths hanging open as they saw the green man standing before them.

"Um..." Halle said in a small voice "do you guy see the Jolli Green Gaint's midget brother or is it just me?" Erin nudged Halle "Shut up and yes I see him too."

Tinara looked at her friends for help. She had no clue what to say to him finally she said. "Um...thank you...um... sir?" The girls couldnt keep their eyes off of the green man.

Tinara tried to look at other features of him, but she was stuck in his eyes. When she was finally free of the green mans eyes she looked at his features. He had strong green arms. It looked like he had been working out. Did he have a shell? Yes, yes he did and he only had three fingers. She had to count them twice to make sure.

Suddenly to Tinara's horror Siera said "I'll admit that i've seen scarier things but you definitely make my top ten." Tinara and Erin shot Siera a dirty look. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Halle was trying really hard not to burst out laughing at Siera's remake but failed.W-What my friend means is that s-she has never see anyone like you before... no offence or anything."

The turtle man's lips curved into a tiny smile. "I imagine not."

Those three words sent electric currents through Tinara's body. She felt drawn to the turtle man. She stared at him and he stared back. "Im Leonardo but you can call me Leo and you are?"

"I'm T-T-Tinara and these are my friends Siera,Erin and, Halle it's-it's a pleasure to meet you L-Leonardo. " Halle decided to speak up. "Hey thanks for saving our butts back there."

"Although" Siera interjected "We didn't need it we could have taken those punks on our own."

"But..." Erin said looking at Siera "thank you anyways. We owe you one."

Again Siera did her famous eye roll. Tinara couldn't look at anything other than then the turtle man's eyes and he couldn't stop staring at her as well. Halle whispered in Erin's ear "I think Tinara calls dibs."

Leonardo began looking around "Um... maybe we should get out of here...i'm sure there will be more foot ninja coming and I imagine they wont be very happy to see this." He waved his hand over the dead foot ninja on the ground.

"Yeah" Tinara said. "That seems like a good idea." Siera interjected "But we have no way of getting back we lost the map." She looked at Halle raising her sighed "Again it was an accident! How many times do I have to say that?"

Leonardo smiled thinking how those four girls reminded him of his own brothers "I know a way out...Follow me" Leo said. The girls looked at each other. They all shrugged and together followed the turtle man named Leonardo out of the sewers and back to the streets of New York


	3. In NYC

**The good life **

** Chapter 3 even though it says 4**

**A/N Me: *crying* Friend: "What is wrong with you?" Me: "I dont own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Friend: "Oh well um... you ****wanna continue the fanfiction?" Me: *Jumps up and says* "Hell yeah!"**

* * *

The four girls climbed through the 'man-hole' and into the cold New York air. Upon seeing that day had turned to night, Erin said "Wow were we in hell that long?"

Tinara frowned Vlad was going to kill her for being out late. She looked at Leonardo "Um ... so where do you live?" She asked shyly. He looked at Erin then at Tinara and said.

"Apparently in hell." The looked on Erin's face made all the girls crack up and Leo chuckled. "Um... i'm sorry I didn't mean to offend." Erin said sheepishly. Leo smiled "Its fine, sometimes my brothers say the same thing."

Then Halle said something that made Erin's little remark seem not so bad. "Wait a minute there are more of you!?" Everyone looked at her. Siera smacked the back of Halle's head.

"I'm sorry our friend has spaghetti for a brain." Leo smiled and nodded he totally understood. "Again it's fine... I most go now unless you think you won't be safe."

He waited for the girls to answer. They looked at each other. Siera spoke up "Those guys you call the foot, will they be following us? Will they, because if they are, I forgot my gun at home and punching people isn't as fun."

Erin laughed and said "I'm sure if punching them doesn't do it we'll use Halle as a human shield so we'll get by,but thank you for the offer Leo."

Halle was bouncing up and down. "Come on guys. I don't know if I mentioned it before but I have the new Black Ops game waiting to be played."

"Okay we know!" Siera shouted loud enough for the people in New Jersey to hear.

Leo sighed and looked at the rooftops only to see three filmiliar figures standing there watching them, had they been there the whole time? Tinara tried to follow his line of vision but saw nothing.

"Well um Leonardo, thank you for saving us." Halle nudged Siera and whispered _"Someone sounds a little desperate 'Oh Leo i'm Tinara and I wanna jump your turtle-man bones." _

Tinara pretended not to hear her _'She's so gonna pay' _Tinara thought. Leo locked eyes with Tinara then they flashed to the over to the 'man-hole' then back to her.

Then Leo jumped on a dumpster hood and onto a rooftop a building and dissapered into the night...

* * *

**A/N again I don't own TMNT and I'm sorry the story is going a little slow. I promise it'll get better**


	4. The Guys

**The good life **

** Chapter 4**

**A/N Me: *Gets on rooftop and shouts to the world.* "I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles someone else does." *falls of the rooftop ****and lands flat on my back* "Ouch"**

* * *

The girls stared at the place where Leonardo disappeared.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but i'm starved." Halle stated. After a few beats of silence Siera asked "How can you be hungry? Do you know where we just came out of? The sewer. And you know what? Over a thousand people's shit is down there."

"Ugh" Erin shuddered "I was hungry but... I think that has passed."

"We should get home." Tinara said. They could tell from the look in her eyes that she was somewhere else at the moment. "It's not safe to be out here after dark, I don't know if you guys remember but we're in New York. the place where little grannie's get mugged."

"T's right." Erin said "come on lets go back to Tinara and Halle's place and finish the assignment." "And order a pizza with lots of toppings." Halle said excitedly.

* * *

Leo reached April's apartment where his brothers were waiting for him. As usual Raphael was pissed and pacing. Donatello was reading a book on machine's. And Michelangelo was watching Star Trek.

Leo entered through the window. Just as he did Raph threw his Sai at Leo , who dodged it easy. "Are ya outa yer' mind?" Raphael screamed at Leo "You went out into the sewers without us and exposed yer'self to humans."

"I had to save them Raph, the 'Foot' were gonna hurt them!" Leo shouted back at Raphael. Raph's temper vanished. But then returned like flicking a light switch of and on. "You were still in the sewers without us. When 'Master Splinter' told us not to. You know the 'Foot' are down there lookin' for us."

"Raph when do you listen to what Splinter says?" Mikey asked. Raph looked at Mikey. "Shut up!" Ralph growled. He focused his attention on Leo. "You cudda' be'n hurt! Then me and Don would have to put up with Mikey's shit."

"Raphael language!" Master Splinter scolded then he looked at Leo. "Raphael is right Leonardo you were in the sewers when I told you not to go down there on your own. I'am dissapointed in you."

Leo hung his head and said. "I was there to see if they had found our lair, Master and to get a few things. Then I saw these four girls they were surrounded by the 'Foot'. One of hit a girl so I jumped in and saved them.

Mikey looked up suprised. "Wait they were girls?" Leo looked annoyed. Yes Mikey, they were girls why?" "You didn't get their number's?" Mikey asked "Dude."

Leo looked at Mikey annoyed with his little brother. He then sat crossed legged beside Master Splinter and tried to meditate. "Mikey..." Don said "Number one their probably not into giant mutant turles." " But we're not giant mutant turtles." Everyone looked at Mikey "We're handsome giant mutant turtles."

"Shut up Mikey!" Leo and Don laughed

Raph put his hands on his hips and said. "He has a point."

* * *

**A/N sorry I had an alternate ending but my boyfriend distracted me and i had to write a shorter one. Again I don't own TMNT.**


	5. Going home

The good life

Chapter 5

**A/N Me: I don't own TMNT if I did me and Leo would be married with ****two kids named Daniel and Vanessa. **

The girls made three stops before they finally heading to Tinara and Halle's place. Siear and Erin had to stop and get overnight things,and because Halle kept complaining, the Pizza place. They then called hauled a cab home.

When they neared the mansion gates Tinara gave the cab driver his money and they all got out. Halle punched in the security code and the huge gates opened without so much as a squeak. It was a 10 minute walk from the gates to the front door. But it seemed longer since Halle cept complaining the whole time.

When they got to the door the head maid Hope was there to greet them. "Hello young misses, how was your evening?" Her voice was sweet and soothing. Tinara closed her eyes and thought of the night's when she was younger Hope would hold her when she would have a nightmare, she still does it sometimes but rarly anymore. That thought made her wan't to cry.

Then Tinara's eyes snapped open. She said misses. That means Vlad's home and he's not very happy. Tinara looked at Halle they were both thinking the same thing_ "SHIT."_

The girls entered the mansion and headed to the kitchen to warm up their pizza. Siera feeling the tension said. " Halle said that you guys are making a new game room. Is that under construction now? Or are you guys still planning that out?" Tinara smiled and said.

"Well we already have a game room, it's called Halle's room. But since we couldn't find anything in there and Halle's been sleeping on her dirty clothes pile for over a month. So we decided just to move all her video games to a diffrent room."

"GIRLS?...GIRLS?!" Vlad stormed into the kitchen. Vlad was a 40-year-old that looked a lot like twenty. Except for the grey hair, if it had been normal it would have just started to grey, but because of an accident when he was younger, it was full grey. He had pale,creamy, skin with a hint of pink when he blushed. He was nearing 6-feet tall. And he had the most goregous set of green eyes anyone had seen, they rivaled Tinara's blue ones. Anyone that looked at them would get lost in a green haze.

"Yes father?" Tinara and Halle asked in unison. "Where have you two been!...oh hello Erin, Siera how are you?" "We're just fine thank you for asking." Erin said in her business woman tone. She always talked like that to Vlad, the girls were planning on running their own company, and she planned to be the spokes person.

Vlad smiled his dazzling smile and turned his attention back to his daughters. "Where the hell have you been huh? You know your curfew is at eleven on school nights. So why the hell have you shown up an hour and thirty minutes late. You could have called. Instead have left me worrying wondering if I should call the cops..."

_'Wow he hasn't stopped for air yet. Lets see how long this holds out.' _ Halle thought.

"Add to that the fact that you missed the dinner banquet for the 'Kids off the street' charity event that that they held in our honor. I had to make an excuse for you not being there!"

Erin and Siera couldn't resist laughing. They tried to muffle it as hard as they could, but when Tinara slightly turned her head to their laughter, they realised they weren't trying hard enough. Halle was turning red trying to hold in the laughter.

Vlad kept going on and on and on. So finally Tinara decided to shut him up. She walked up and gave him a big hug. She buried her face in his chest stopping his ranting all together. Vlad closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled _'Strawberries' _he thought. He breathed in again.

"Im sorry father." Tinara said like a little five-year-old would. "We didn't mean to worry you, we were just working on a class project and lost track of time and I promise we'll make up for the banquet I promise.

Tinara knew just how to make Vlad putty in her hands, acually she knew how to make anyman but Vlad was here speciality, all she needed to do was put the icing on the kiss up cake. She sniffed "Hmmm is that new colonge your wearing? It smells amazing." Vlad beemed like a teenage kid.

Halle and Siera thought '_why can't I do that?' _ Erin thought of the time she sweet talked her boss into giving her a raise. '_Wasn't as easy as that, but I still did it, yay me.' _

"Is that pizza I smell?" Vlad asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes it is would you like a slice?" Erin asked for Tinara. "Yes please." Vlad said

After the girls finished their pizza and their assignment. They hung out in Halle's room and exchanged theories on Leonardo.

Halle's was: Got bitten by a radioactive turtle.

Erin's was : He stepped in radiation.

Seira's was : His mom did it with a turtle. (she recieved smacks to the back of her head)

Tinara didn't want to think of how Leonardo came to be. She thought about seeing him again. She really wanted to see him again. She wanted to see his his face , his eyes, and his muscles _'Wow what am I thinking? I've barly met this guy and i'm writing a porno about us.' _She sighed ,said goodnight to her friends, and went to her room popped in her favorite movie _The Shining_ and crawled into bed waiting for sleep to catch up to her and sent her into the nights nightmare.

_Tap tap tap _someone was knocking on her door

"Who is it?" she called to the door

"It's me." Hope the head maid called "May I come in?"

Tinara smiled and said "Come in 'Mitera Mou'" Hope went inside and set beside Tinara and said sadly "I talked to the other girls they said you were upset are you sad because of what Master Vlad said? He only yelled at you because he was scared. 'Kori' we were all worried you could have been hurt."

Tinara sighed she hated when Hope got scared for her it mad her feel sad and weak. So to make that awful feeling go away she said "No no no 'Mitera' thats not it, it's just we met this guy and I can't seem to get him outta my head."

"OH!" Hope said sounding very releived "Well do you need to sneck out to see this guy? I'll distract your father from noticing your gone."

"N.. acually yeah can you keep him distracted long enough to get my motocycle out?"

"Yeah I can do you know who your talking to i'm the distraction queen"

Tinara laughed and gave Hope a big hug and said "Oh thank you 'Mitera Mou' your the best." Hope smiled and said "Your welcome 'Kori Mou' I love you like my own.

Tinara felt her heart swell with love. She pulled back suddenly. She couldn't trust anyone after what had happened even not after all these years. Hope didn't mind, she knew Tinara had her reasons she didn't want to push her luck after what happened to her little 'Kori'

Tinara reved the engine on her motorcyle. Hope warned her to put on her helmet. But Tinara loved the wind going through her hair, and she knew it would piss of Erin who was watching from the second story window.

She sped of down Manhattan to look for the turtle-man Leonardo

Tinara looked for Leo all around the area of the sewer hole they came out of that night. She couldn't find him. When the sun peeked throught the clouds, Tinara decided to give up

Then she heard it. At first she thought nothing of it , but then she heard it again. It was a cry of pain, she could reconize the sound like her own voice. It had come from the rooftop just above her head. She jumped onto the rooftop only to see the person she had been looking for but he was surrounded by the guys that had tried to hurt her and the girls. But that wasn't all, Leonardo was fighting them by himself and the odds of him winning didn't look so good.


	6. Fighting the foot

**The good life **

** Chapter 6**

**A/N**** Friend: "You know you don't Tmnt right?" Me: "Yes I don't own Tmnt get off my shell about it." **

Erin was a brilliant and beautiful girl. She loved to learn new things. Sometimes she wouldn't sleep for days until she found out how something worked or where something went.

She loved to explore,dissect and invent things. If you couldn't figure something out she was the geek to go to. And she was pretty, all four of the friends were gorgeous, she was half nerd half model. She was praised by her friends as queen of the nerds. She didn't care for her looks she loved her brains.

But behinds the beauty and smarts she held a dark past. When Erin was young her family was tragically killed in the night while they were sleeping in a robbery on Christmas eve. She doesn't remember how she escaped, all she remembers is the fear.

Her only aunt had taken her in, after finding out what happened to her niece. She wanted Erin to think of her as her new mother but Erin never thought of her aunt as her mother of any sort.

Her first 'New memory' was meeting Tinara. She had been in what she calls her 'zombie state'. It had been a year after the death of her family. She and her aunt had moved to New York to start a new life.

Erin was told to play outside so that's what she did. Tinara didn't have any friends besides her foster sister Halle. Her parents had died over three years she was in her zombie state as well; making it difficult for her to make friends with anyone.

Tinara had been walking down the sidewalk, her bodyguard a few paces behind, when she spotted Erin playing with ants. Erin had been enjoying burning the ants with a magnifying glass. (I know creepy right?)When she heard a squeaky voice say

"HI"

Erin looked up to see a girl about her age with chocolate colored skin and the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. Erin had to think of what to say to the stranger girl. "Um... Hi I-I-I'm Erin who are you?"

Tinara looked shocked usually most girls just ignored her. "Um I-I-I'm Tinara b-but you can call me 'T' everyone else does."

Erin observed Tinara was a shy girl, even though Erin was a young age she had the brain of a teen, she saw Tinara was a follower not a leader. "Would you like to play with me Tinara?" Erin asked. She saw the surprised look on Tinara's face. "Can I?" Tinara asked so unsure. Erin just smiled and said "Yeah I'm just playing with ants. Do you want to?"

Tinara smiled and sat by Erin. Tinara looked up at her bodyguard Danny for reassurance. He just smiled and began pacing back and forth,still on his guard.

Tinara and Erin had destroyed many ants that day. They vowed to be best friends and to tell each other their secrets. Even as they grow up the had a close bond between them.

Erin knew something was on Tinaras mind, but no matter how many hints she dropped letting Tinara know that she could talk to Erin. Erin was in her 'room' trying to figure out what was going one with Tinara.

When she heard Tinaras door being knocked on. She put her ear to the wall and listened to Tinara and Hopes conversation. She listened to Tinara say she wanted to sneak out, 'Hmmm maybe I'll follow' Erin thought. She was gonna leave after Tinara did so that she can stay a safe distance away.

She looked out the window to see Tinara on her motorcycle. 'Ugh you got a helmet with that motorcycle for a reason Tinara!' Erin mentally screamed at her friend. As if hearing Erins thoughts Tinara looked up at her and gave her an evil smile.

'Oh yeah she's getting her butt followed.'

Erin tiptoed into the mansion garage and found the car Tinara and Halle had given her for her birthday. She turned on the device to find Tinara's trace signal. Once she got a good enough trace on her. She speeded down Manhattan following Tinara.

Tinara's signal stopped in one spot. Erin pulled up a few blocks away from where Tinara had left her bike. She jogged tell she found Tinara's bike leaning against a building. 'What a nice way to get it stolen.' Erin thought. Then she heard the cry of pain that sounded familiar. She climbed up the fire escape to the rooftop only to see Tinara holding her side. There was blood coming between her fingers, she was holding a sword with the handle wrapped in blue. She looked at Tinara's other side and saw an nearly unconscious Leonardo! They were fighting the guys Leonardo had called the foot. Although it looked like Leo was trying to fight to staying awake.

She contemplated joining in the fight but then someone grabbed Erin from behind "Aaah" Erin shouted. Tinara looked up "Erin no!" Tinara tried to run and save Erin but a ninja hit her on her injured side causing her to hit the ground. The ninja then kicked Tinara on the side of her head causing Tinara to fall into darkness. Erin struggled to release the ninjas grip but his hands were like iron. "What the hell?" One of the ninja said "look at that." The ninja that had spoken pointed at Tinara. They all looked and saw it. Erin hadn't noticed before but Tinara's blood wasn't red. It was pink, glowing pink, Erin was in shock 'What is that?'

She was looking at Tinara long enough not to notice four men in red capes had appeared and were know kicking Leo's turtle ass. The four men knocked the sword out of Leo's hand and knocked him unconscious. One of them held their weapon over Leo's head but someone stopped him. It was a man in full armor "Stop we need him to send a little message to his bastard brothers and filthy father." The ninja bowed and in unison said "Yes Master." Three foot ninja picked him up and carried him away. "And what of the female and the freak." One of them asked. Erin realized the freak was Tinara. "Take them back to the tower... They were protecting him. They may be of use to use." Erin again struggled and failed. Finally the ninja holding her hit her in the back of the head hard enough to send her falling in darkness.


	7. Captured

**The good life **

** Chapter 7**

**A/N I (sadly) don't own TMNT I really wish I did though.**

Siera didn't know where the hell Tinara and Erin went. She knew Tinara snuck out out for a midnight ride, so she wasn't worried at first. But Erin, Erin never snuck out at night. This was a first. She asked Tinara's maid,Hope, but Hope said Tinara was in her room.

Siera checked Tinara and Erins rooms. _'Nothing, maybe Halle knows.' _ "Hey buttmunch have you seen Tinara or Erin anywhere?"

"Nuh uh." Halle said entraced in her Mario game.

Siera sighed angerly and sat down beside Halle "I asked around no one has seen them since last night."

Maybe they were abducted by aliens." Halle said knowing Siera would get pissed.

Siera tackled Halle to the ground and sat on Halle's stomach. "I'm being seirous here. It's not like them_ not _to be here."

"Whoa dude chill your nads they'll show up." Siera jumped off of Halle "If you need me i'll be taking a nap... and I DON'T HAVE NADS!" _'They better get here soon' _she thought.

"Leo!" Don yelled apon seeing his brother get thrown through the window of Aprils apartment.

"Leo, what happened," Raph yelled "Who did this to you?"

Leo was lying there half dead. He couldn't answer Raph, who.

"I'm gonna find out who did this." Raph growled. Knowing that his brother would go out and face the Shredder, he got enough strength to say "Wait ... the Shredder is back. He ... he took them."

"What did he just say? Who is them?" April asked. But Leo gave into the darkness again.

Tinara woke up expecting to hear the sounds of Jack attemping to kill Wendy on her favorite movie and Hope bringing her breakfeast, omlets with bacon in the inside,and the sweet sound of Siera attempting to kill Halle over the last piece of bacon.

_NOTHING_. All she heard was silence ,which she hated, silence was like her ultimate weakness. She opened her eyes. All she saw was green liquid. She realised she was in a water tank of some kind. '_How am I still breathing then?' _she wondered.

She looked beyond the water and saw a lab. Like one off her favorite tv show Bones. Then she saw Erin. She was in a cage, like a monkey in a zoo. There was a man pressing a bunch of buttons. '_He looks very familiar' _She noted

"Once again my amazing intellegance is going to waste." Tinara knew right then she didn't like him.

She tried to move her arms but they seemed to be bound by some metal contraption, so were her legs, she looked down and saw she wasn't wearing a shred of clothing.

_ "WHAT THE HELL!" _ Tinara exclaimed. She was still in shock to realize she had spoken underwater. She tried to cover herself but she couldn't move her arms. She began to struggle to free herself but then bolts of electricty went coursing through her body, not like the little shock's she got when Leonardo had spoken to her, these were painful like getting struck by lightning.

Then something popped ito her head _'Leonardo! Where is he? Is he okay?' _She kept struggling to get out, which made the electricity worse. She looked at Erin, she definitly had better days. Tinara decided to stop struggling.

Tinara always had a nack for finding escape routes and getting out of trouble. _'I had to get in this thing somehow... if they opened it from the side all the water would have spelt out. Hmm what about the top?' _ She closed her eyes and imagined what the contraption looked like from a person on the outside. _ 'Worth a try.'_

She started to struggle again, she ignored the pain, and managed to get one of her arms free. She nearly ripped her other arm off trying to get it free. The ones on her legs came of easily. She pushed herself to the top of the tank. She hit and hit the top of the tank.

After what seemed like forever the top finally came off. She crawled out and went to Erin. She noticed Erin was covered in bruises. She also noticed her side was hurtig like hell. She looked down and saw her 'blood' ozing out of her ribcage.

"Erin are you okay?" Tinara asked. Erin looked up at Tinara "Yeah, Im having a tea party." Tinara frowned at her best friend "I could do without the sarcasm thank you." _Wait a minute. Where is that guy? _ Tinara thought. She turned around to find a bunch of foot ninja.

"_SHIT!" _


	8. Missing

**The good life **

** Chapter 8**

**A/N I'm so sorry I don't own TMNT. Wouldn't that be awesome if i did though =) **

Siera paces when she was mad. She also punched, kicked, screamed, threw things, and destroyed stuff. She was starting to scare the maids.

It had been almost a week since Tinara and Erin had gone missing. Siera and Halle both had talked to the police and FBI. They both told them everything they knew but it didn't help. "The police beleive they ran away." Siera said to Halle who wasn't paying any attention. Halle and Siera became ,sorta, roomates since the police declared it a missing persons case.

"Im sure they'll show up." A voice behind Seira said. She turned around and saw the two people that could make the situation worse.

Seira's sister Madi and her husband Oroku were stading in the doorway. Siera frowned "What are you doing here?" She said between her clenched teeth. Madi looked mad** (hehe) **

Oroku spoke up "We're here to express our condolences." Halle finally returning to earth said. "Condolences? Their not dead. Just missing." Halle put her hand on her hips, which was rare for her, and tapped her foot.

"He means that we're sorry that your friends are missing and we'd like to help in any way possible." Madi said sounding like one oh those house wives you see on tv.

"You wanna help?" Siera asked harshly "see yourself out. And thank you for dropping by." Siera got up and walked passed Madi and Oruko to go straight to her room.

Leo and Raph were working on Leo's broken katana's when Raph decided to make small talk.

"So who are these girls you met?" Leo didn't say anything at first. He was thinking of Tinara and how she tried to save his life. "Um Tinara, Erin ,Halle, and Siera." there was a long pause. "Their about our age."

Raph thought about something then. " They weren't scared of you? I noticed none of them fainted when we saw you with them."

Leo was still iratated at his brothers for spying on him.

"Hey dudes you'll never guess what happened to Casey today." Mikey said storming into the barn with Don on his heels. As if feeling tension Donnie said "What he means is what have you two been up to?"

Raph shrugged "Fixing Leo's katana and talking about our plan to go back to New York and raising some shell."

"We need to go back and save Tinara and Erin, they were captured by the 'Foot'." Leo said in his commando voice. "If their still alive." Raph said.

Mikey, wanting to cheer everyone up, said "Wait Tinara? your giiiirlfriend?" Leo turned a shade of green darker. "She's not my girlfriend Mikey."

"Oh." Raph said. Taking some chips from Mikey "Then Erin is the girlfriend then?" Leo thew one of the metal peices at Raph "She's not my girlfriend either."

"Well which one is it? You talk about them all the time." Donnie said "I do not." Leo said sheepishly "Oh Leo yes you do." Donnie said "We had to sit through two and a half hours of you talking about them."

"Yea," Raph said "I got tired of hearing about them that I considered shovinng ice picks through my ear holes."

"Same here bro." Mikey said. "Oh please Mikey you were busy reading your comics." Donnie said. Mikey mimicked being shocked "But I could still hear him you know." Donnie just rolled his eyes

Leo was looking down "I'm just worried their probably dead." Leo looked sad and lost. The brothers gave Leo a big group hug.

"You guys! time for dinner" April called from the front porch. Mikey and Don both ran to house. Raph started for the house but stopped when he noticed Leo wasn't going with him.

"Ya coming Leo?" "No" Leo said Raph nodded and turned to the direction of the house "I'll bring you some food ...If Mikey doesn't eat it all."

Leo looked down and started working on his near finished katanas

Erin was watching Tinara on the lab table beside hers. Dr. Stockman had already made cuts on her wrist to get good enough blood samples.

_'We'er were here nearly a week and one of us is gonna get cut open this is just peachy.' _ Tinara's attempts to free Erin the other day had not gone well. She remembered Tinara turning around for her ninja suprise. She was gonna attack but then she puked her guts out.

Once she stopped and wiped her mouth she got in her fightig stance again. But one of the ninja musta had a kid cause he walked up to Tinara ,like she didn't even puke, and put his sword to her bare chest. She remembered the ninja going for the kill but another ninja stopped him.

"Don't the master needs it." The ninja said. "Fine" the other said He kicked Tinara making her go airborn and ,hit the cage Erin was in, knocking her out once more.

One of the 'Foot' ninja went for Tinara's naked ,limp, body "To bad it would be nice to play with it before we kill it." Just as he said that Tinara sat up and puked on the ninja holding her.

"Ugh" the ninja shouted. He through Tinara to one of the other ninja who held her at arms length so he wouldn't get puked on as well.

They put Tinara on a lab table and Dr. Stockmen entered the room. He was muttering to himself "I don't undersatnd how she got out. The restants should have held her in place.

"Hello Buttercup." The ninja that Tinara had puked on said to Erin "Because we cant hurt your friend over there, you'll just have to do won't you?" Erin whimpered the ninja unlocked the padlock "Oh your in a world of hurt missy." The ninja had picked Erin had beaten Erin to near death.

Erin shook off the memory. Tinara hadn't woken up since they put her on the lab table,_ 'proobably due to blood loss' _Erin thought_ 'Oh boy when she wakes up she's in for a suprise' _

Tinara woke up two hours later. She heard screaming _ERIN! _she thought. She looked down to see that she was strapped to a lab table. She looked over trying to find Erin. She saw that Erin was strapped to one as well. Erin's eyes were wide but she wasn't screaming. She looked and saw a man holding a scaple covered in blood. That is when she noticed that it was her that was screaming. She was being cut into.


	9. The rescue

**The good life **

**Chapter 9 **

**A/N I don't own TMNT although it would be awesome but sadly this turtle lover doesn't.**

Tinara could feel the blood flowing out of her. The man in the lab coat had made a minor cut on her left rib area. It was starting to close up as fast as it was cut into.

She looked at Erin who was watching wide eyes filled with a million questions. Tinara sighed '_I've got a lot of explaining to do.' _She slipped one of her legs out of the restrants holding her to the table. '_You'da thought they learned the first time.' _Tinara thought.

She kicked the man, that was playing operation with her body, who crashed into a few lab supplies. Tinara broke all her restrants and jumped to Erin's lab table.

"Hey are you okay?" Tinara asked

"I'd be okay if you but on some clothes." Erin replied trying to look at anything but Tinara.

"Oh!" Tinara squeaked in suprise. She had forgotten she was naked. Tinara walked over to ,the knocked the hell out, docter ,grabbed his lab coat and slipped it on herself.

"Better?" She asked "Yeah better, much better." Erin said

Tinara rolled her eyes. "Come on lets get the hell outta here I don't know if the good docter over there raised the alarm. But when he wakes up i'm sure he's gonna."

"There's a door over there. I've seen him enter from there several times." Erin stated

So Tinara and Erin made there way out of the labratory and into a two way hallway. "Hmmm to the left or not the left, that is the question." Tinara joked.

Erin gave Tinara a weak smile "I beleive it tis the left my lady." Erin joked back.

"The onwards fare Eriniss of the Nerds." Tinara and Erin laughed but stopped when Tinara held her side.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked she tried to look at Tinara's left side but Tinara pushed her away.

"Im fine don't worry about it." Tinara said

Erin acted like she never heard what Tinara said and moved the coat to look at Tinara wounds. Nothing, not one scratch.

Before Erin could say anything Tinara said "I'll explain everything later. I promise but we gotta find a way outta here okay."

Just then there was a large **boom **and the ground began to shake under them.

Thinking it was under them the two girls ran into the lab where a huge hole had appeared.

"I thought this place needed a skylight." A cheerful voice said under them.

Tinara and Erin looked down to see four turtle man and their two best friends. When Tinara caught sight of a certain turtle she sqwealed with delight.

"Leonardo your okay." Tinara was tempted to jump down and give him a huge kiss.

"Oh don't worry about us we almost died but it's okay as long as _Leonardo's_ okay " Halle shouted up at Tinara. "BTW I can soooo see up that lab coat." Tinara squealed and covered herself.

"Whoa Erin did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Siera said as a turtle with a red bandana lifted her up into the lab.

Erin hissed at Siera "If you knew you wouldn't be joking about it."

Tinara focused her attention on Leonardo after a few seconds Tinara ran and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. It wasn't weird at all.

Until Siera and Halle went "Ohhhhh." Tinara stiffened and let go of Leo. She mouthed 'Youre so dead' to the two girls.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked Tinara. Halle made this 'reet root' noises ,while bouncing up and down, that were totally obvious. _'So dead'_ Tinara thought.

"I'm fine." Tinara said. Halle immatated Tinara's voice "Oh yeah i'm sooo fine." Halle giggled.

"No your not," Erin growled " you just got cut into and it somehow just dissapeared."

"I said that I would explain." Tinara said in her pouty tone.

Tinara looked at the other turtle men. "Hi" Tinara said in her meeting new people tone.

"Hiya"

"Hey"

"Hello"

Each of the turtles answered. Just then there was a wierd sound coming from behind them. Just then three weird looking man came out of a pod thing they just now noticed.

One had crab arms that reminded Tinara of the pet crab Siera killed. One was a huge dude with four arms. And another was a midget. She wanted to pick him up and give him a huge.

"I'm guessing that their not the good guys." Halle said " No, No their not." Mikey shouted putting Halle behind his shell

The purple bandana wearing turtle put Erin behind him. Leo grabbed Tinara and shoved her behind him "Stay behind me and keep your hand on my shell so that I know that your okay, Okay?" Leo commanded

"Okay." Tinara said quietly

She stayed behind Leo as the three things began to attack.


	10. The fight

**The good life **

**Chapter 10 **

**A/N i don't own TMNT that would be awesome though**

* * *

Tinara stayed behind Leo as best she could. But with Leo getting his shell handed to him it was kinda hard.

Raph, Erin, and Halle where trying to pry the little dude from Leo's shell. Tinara and Mikey where trying to stop the four armed man from slicing Donnie's head and Donnie and Siera where trying not to get caught in the crab man's claws.

The claw man grabbed Seira,Tinara seeing that her friend needed help, Jumped on the crab man's back.

He let Siera go and attempted to get Tinara off of his back.

"Yeehaa!" Tinara shouted.

"Woo hoo ride it cowgirl!" Halle shouted back.

Just then Raph jumped out of no where and slashed one of the crab man's claw off.

"Ewww" Halle said

Tinara jumped from the crab man's back only for it to turn around and slash its other claw at her.

Luckly it missed Tinara but it slashed the front of the lab coat she was wearing to protect her nakedness.

"EEEP!" Tinara exclaimed.

She heard a whistle. Tinara turned to see that the three men creatures were knocked out. And all the turtle men where blushing and trying to look in her direction. She also saw Halle laughing.

"Ugh" Tinara said as she tried to cover herself up.

"We need to get out of here." Donnie said

"There's a door over there." Siera said

Tinara closed her eyes and imagined herself finding a way outa the building. She saw herself walking out of the door. She also saw herself pressing a button under the table and an elevator opening. "Ah ha." Tinara whispered.

"No the foot will be coming to see what all the noise is about." Siera said

Tinara heard a phone ring and the orange turtle answering it.

She walked over to the table and pressed the button under it. The elevator opened up.

"Yeah ... we already found it." The purple turtle said into the phone.

Halle let out a cry of victory.

Siera let out a cry of pain. Tinara turned around to see that Siera had a huge hunk of glass through her stomach


	11. I have no name for this one

**The good life **

**Chapter 11**

**A/N Thank you for reading my story you guys are the reason I update =) I dont own Tmnt**

* * *

"SIERA!" everyone shouted and rushed to her.

Raph had taken Leo's sword and sliced the four armed man's head off.

Tinara pulled the glass out of Siera's stomach.

Siera was shaking,her lips where turning blue,and her eyelids fluttered.

"Hey hey keep your eyes open for me." Erin commanded Siera "It's gonna be okay." Erin was in tears.

"Donnie what do we do?" Leo asked

"Um ... Mikey apply pressure and Raph go get something to wrap the wound." Donnie yelled "She's losing blood."

Halle looked at Tinara and yelled "Do something. She's gonna die DO SOMETHING!"

"I can't do anything if you're screaming at me!" Tinara yelled back.

"Just do something please!" Erin cryed

Tinara closed her eyes and imagined Siera healthy, without a scratch on her body. She imagined if she touched Siera the wound would close up and Siera would be good as new.

Tinara felt the ends of her fingers tingle. She opened her eyes and touched Siera's wound.

Everyone watched with amazement as Siera's wound closed up like two pieces getting sewn together.

Tinara grunted. She felt her energy drain from her. Once Siera's wound healed completely Erin checked her breathing and pulse.

"She's-she's okay? How-how? What are you?" Donnie asked Tinara

"Could ask the same for you." Tinara replied

Halle let out a sigh of relief

"We need ta get outa here." Raph said as he picked up Siera. Tinara was starting to think the red bandana wearing turtle had feelings for Siera.

_'I'll have to look into that'_ Tinara thought

"How are we gonna get across the hole?" Erin asked She was leaning against the purple bandana wearing turtle.

"You healed her." Mikey said to Tinara "Are you a witch?" he asked

Tinara was tempted to punch him. She hated when people called her a witch.

"She's not a witch, she's what witch's want to be," Halle told Mikey "We'll explain later but my vibes tell me we need to get the hell outa here."

"Here" Donnie said he was holding a rope with a grappling hook on the end. He threw it to the ceiling and it stayed up there.

Tinara tried to stand up but fell to her knees. She felt so weak,so drained,she didnt have the strength to cover her nakedness.

"You did good sis." Tinara looked up at Halle,who was holding her had out to Tinara,"I don't think I have enough power to do that."

Halle helped Tinara up "Here I found these." Halle handed Tinara a foot ninja outfit.

Tinara sighed _'I'd rather be naked' _She thought

"Fine," Halle said "go naked."

"No no these are great thank you." Tinara said quickly

"Come on ya two yer' holding up the show" Raph yelled

Tinara ran behind the pod things ,the three men creatures came out, so that no one could see her change.

Halle laughed and walked across the hole like it wasn't even there.


	12. Leaving redone

**The good life **

**chapter 12**

**A/n I had another version of this chapter but decided to change hell it even confused me :) once again i don't own tmnt **

* * *

"Nice threads" Raph said as Tinara entered the elevator.

"According to April this takes us straight to the top." Donnie said "Which I hope is translation for 'we're getting out of here?" Erin asked

"No it means we need to get you guys uh girls to a safe place... There is something up the that is a lot worse than what we just faced. Leo explained

Halle wanted to object but Tinara stopped her.

'_Halle honey I know you wanna stay and fight But his is their battle not ours._

Halle's looked at Tinara who was leaning against the elevator wall with her eyes closed and tiny sly smile on her face.

Halle had to concentrate on pushing her thoughts to Tinara. Halle hated that Tinara wasn't as skilled in mind reading like she was.

_Yeah but we could help them' _Halle thought to Tinara

_Not likely we actually might slow them down then help them' _Tinara thought back.

Halle sighed. She knew that Tinara was right. Tinara had a super ability to see the future, so she knew every outcome of a situation. Well sometimes.

"Where would a safe place be?" Tinara asked

"Our lair would be the safest place. We have it rigged so that no one can get in but us." Donnie said smugly

"Okay" Halle said

"Wait we barley know these guys. We can't walk into their home" Erin said

"Their the ones that suggested it." Tinara said

"Here" Donnie said handing Tinara a map and a paper with codes on it.

"As soon as you get the chance take it run and get into the nearest man hole and find your way there." Leo instructed

"Our friends Casey and April will be there waiting for you" Mikey said " Oh and our dad will be there don't get freaked out about his appearance though. Oh and watch out for Casey he's bit of a bone head."

The other three turtles looked at Mikey with a weird look.

"What?" he is."

The other turtles rolled their eyes.

The elevator doors opened and the turtles stepped out. Before the doors closed Donnie pressed a button. "Here this should take you all the way down to the first level. Where you should get away easy."

"Okay thank you." Tinara said Leo looked at Tinara he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

Halle giggled at first Tinara thought she was giggling at her and Leo but when she looked at Halle, her and Mikey where kissing. Tinara smiled

_Halle's first boyfriend hmmm maybe there's hope for me and Leo after all. Lets just see how her relationship goes. _

Just then five figures had appeared and attacked as the elevators closed.

* * *

**yeah I decided to redo this chapter because I didn't like how I did it the first time**


	13. In the sewers

**The good life**

**Chapter 13**

**A/n Thanks for the support you guys are amazing ;)**

* * *

It took the girls awhile to find the lair. When they finally found it the sun was starting to rise in the sky.

"Who's idea was it for Halle to have the map?" Erin said

"Umm I believe it was yours." Tinara stated

"Wow Siera is getting heavy." Halle complained

Siera hadn't woken up from her sleep, which was really starting to bug Tinara.

'Maybe I did something wrong' She thought.

"Don't worry about it sis, she'll be just fine." Halle said

"GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!" Tinara screamed at Halle

"Sorry your thoughts are really loud. Plus remember when Wendy got shot and Embry brought her back?" Halle asked

"Yeah what about it?" Tinara grumbled

"Wendy didn't wake up for at least a week and when she did she was good as new." Halle said proudly

"Wait who is Wendy?" Erin asked. She had known Tinara and Halle well enough to know that they don't hang out with anyone but her and Siera.

"Wendy is Tinara's blood sister." Halle explained

"She has a sister?" Erin asked shocked

"Hello I'm right here! And no she's not my sister. That would totally awesome though." Tinara said dreamily

"How come I've never met her?" Erin asked

"Because Vlad didn't want you to know anything about our world." Tinara explained "We're lucky he let us have you two as friends. He's very strict about our world and its secret. That's why we've never told you."

Erin nodded "I know what you mean. Listen since you've told me you secret I think it's best that I tell you ours. But maybe I should wait tell Siera Is up to tell you.

"Hey where have you guys been? we've been looking for you." Donnie said

Halle was so shocked that she dropped Siera.

The girls smiled. As they saw the turtles.

"Hola" Erin said

"Genius here decided it would be a good idea to let Halle read the directions." Tinara stated

Erin blushed slightly. Halle ran into Mikey's arms and gave him a kiss.

"Will ya two get a room." Raph said as he picked up Siera

Halle giggled. Tinara and Erin rolled her eyes.

As it turns out Halle and Siera had met up with the turtles cause they thought Leo had something to do with the mysterious disappearance of their two friends. They had brought Halle and Siera to the lair to plan out finding the missing two. During that time Halle and Mikey had a little thing going on.

Tinara sighed. She was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. The next thing she knew the ground was coming towards her. Leo grabbed her before she could fall.

"Are you all right?" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Tinara said a little to harshly. Leo winced at her tone

"Sorry I was just trying to help." He said in a sad tone

"No no I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just been a long night. And I'm really tired of standing." Tinara apologized

Leo smiled "I understand. Come on let's get you to the lair so you can rest."

"Sounds good to me." Erin said

As they started walking Tinara grabbed Leo's hand. She saw him smile. And heard Halle go 'oh'.

Suddenly Tinara felt a sharp pain in her stomach like something was stabbing it. The the stabbing feeling climbed to her heart. Tinara let out an ear bleeding scream. Then she fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Suddenly Siera woke up.

* * *

**I forgot to mention that I don't own tmnt soo yeah:)**


	14. Raphael and siera

**The good life**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Before you read this chapter I'm warning you right now that there is sex in here. My friend was all like sex scene please and well ... I aim to please if you don't like it don't read. I don't own tmnt.**

* * *

****Everyone stood in shock as the watched Tinara's surprise attack.

"What just happened?" Erin asked.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Don asked

Everyone was so worried about Tinara they didn't notice that Siera had woken up.

"What I miss?" Everyone turned to the sound of Siera's voice.

"Your awake." Erin as aid happily.

Siera saw Tinara on the floor.

"What happened? Who did that to her? I'll kill them" Siera shouted.

"Whoa dude calm your nads she'll be fine." Halle said

Siera tried to go to Tinara but Raph was still holding her. She tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong.

"Ugh. Let me go!" Siera shouted.

Halle and Mikey were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Siera c-calm down s-she's gonna be fine." Halle said laughing.

"that didn't look like it." Erin said

"Yeah it looked like she was trying to claw her heart out." Donnie said worried.

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Leo asked.

Leo picked Tinara up.

"Yeah she'll be fine like it said before." Halle stated.

"Alright let's get back to the lair." Leo said. As he started walking in the direction of his home.

"Come on you can sleep in my room. Wait we'll stay up all night and tell scary stories and play video games. Mikey said grabbed Halle'a hand and ran to the liar.

Donnie and Erin followed them.

"You can let me down now." Siera said crossing her arms.

"What if I don't want to?" Raph asked

"Let me down NOW!" Siera said as she started to try out of his grip again.

"You know you can't escape a ninja." Raph said as he started walked to the liar.

* * *

When Tinara woke up she nearly screamed. The first thing she noticed was that she was on a lab table.

_Oh It was just a dream. And_ then she heard his voice she knew she it wasn't dream.

"Are you okay you've been asleep for three days." Tinara turned and saw Leo sitting in a chair next to the lab table. He looked like he hadn't sleep for three days.

Suddenly all Tinara's stress and problems came crashing down on her shoulders and she started crying. It had been building and building and now it was all coming out.

Leo grabbed Tinara in his strong arm and held her.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. No ones gonna hurt you. Shh its okay." Leo said these things to her as she cried and cried.

... After about a hour later Tinara stopped. she looked at Leo and said "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

Leo smiled understanding "It's okay."

Tinara laid her head down on his shoulder and he rocked them back and forth till they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Raph Was worried for his brother. He was pretty sure Leo hadn't sleep since they left for New York.

"Rrr." Raph growled as he punched the punching bag. His hands went to his hips to get his Sia's when he noticed they weren't there.

So Raph went to the last place he had them.

When he neared the Do Jo he heard grunting and metal against metal.

He walked in to see Siera and SHE HAD HIS Sai's

_Oh hell no nobody touches my sai's but me _He thought.

Raph ran up behind Siera. He reached out to grab her shoulder. But she grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back. She put her foot on his plastron. "Never sneak up on a warrior." She said

"Gimme ma Sai's now." He demanded

"You want them come get them." Siera challenged

"Okay then you asked for it" Raph said

Raph grabbed her foot and twisted it so that she fell on her face.

Then he pinned her under him and put his face in hers.

"Nobody touches my sai's you better get that through your head or we're gonna have problems. Raph growled

Siera in all her life had never been out matched. She usually dominated. She had never lost a fight. But somehow the turtle got her down. 'My kinda man' she thought.

Siera had never been one for relationships. Mostly because she couldn't find anyone who was as tough as she was. She suddenly felt lust for Raphael. And she wasn't the type to wait For the man to make the first move.

Siera kissed Raph. It was at first a little peck. But when Raph got over the shock he deepened the kiss. Siera moaned. _'What's wrong with me I'm never like this' _She thought. _'Oh who cares' _she stopped thinking and just let her body take control.

Raph had seen enough dirty films and magazines to know where girls liked to be touched most. Raph slid his hands under Siera's shirt and bra and pinched her nipples gently. She moaned again. Raph pulled out of their kiss and explored the taste of her neck.

Siera reached under Raph and pulled at her shirt. Raph lifted himself long enough for her to get it off. Then continued to kiss her neck. Siera's body arched. She felt little currents of electricity running through her body.

Raph then reached under Siera and took of her bra he tossed it over his shoulder and stared down at her breast. He smiled liking what he saw. Siera let out a small cry as he kissed and sucked each nipple.

She wrapped her legs around him and said." Ugh hurry up I need you inside of me!" Raph smiled. he liked that he could turn her on.

He kissed her then he made his way down her body leaving a trail of kisses. When he got to her waste he unbuttoned her pants. He could smell her arousal. Once he got he pants out of the way He looked at her.

"Are ya sure?" He asked uncertain if he should go on.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have kissed would I?" She asked frausterated

Raph took that as a yes. He tried real hard not to just rip of her panties and plunge into her.

He took off her panties as neatly as possible and threw them over his shoulder as well.

"Oh please just ... Please!" She begged

Raph let his hard member emerge. Siera's eyes widened when she saw it. 'Its huge' she thought.

"Umm" Raph said " I've ah never done this before." Raph admitted

Siera nodded "Just put it in." She said

Raph looked like a kid that didn't know how to do a math problem.

He very gently put it in her. Siera gripped his shoulders tears threatend to come out of her eyes but she blinked them away. Once he was fully in he looked at Siera. She nodded and he started moving up and down. Siera dug her nails into his should. At first came the pain but then it shifted to pleasure. After about five minutes Raph came.

"Sorry." raph said

"It's fine. It's your first time that's what happens."

"Is this not yer' first?"

"No it's my second."

"How about we make it a third but make it good for the both of us."

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

Tinara woke up to find herself in bed. Not only that but she wasn't alone. _'How the heck did we get in here?' _Tinara thought '_maybe Leo carried me in here then fell asleep.'_

She looked over to see Leonardo laying beside her. His face was twisted in a way that reminded Tinara of herself when she has bad dreams.

She gently touched his face "sweet dreams" she whispered. And from that moment on Leo dreamt peaceful dreams.

* * *

**Yeah so my two friends were like "do a sex scene" so I said okay soo yeah. :)**


	15. The meeting

**The good life**

**Chapter 15 **

**A/N sorry for the delay with break and everything I haven't had time to update so here you go. I don't own Tmnt though I'd like to.**

* * *

Tinara was in the shower,

...

It had been two days since she officially woke up. Master Splinter had talked to her and asked her not to tell their secret. She promised and told him the whole story.

Tinara liked hanging out with the turtles. They were fun and they had good taste in had a good video game selection. Tinara wasn't the gamer chick only when it came to Mortal Combat and any games with zombies.

Erin acted distant towards Tinara and Halle. Tinara would always find a distraction from telling the rest of them her and Halle's story. Which ticked Erin off.

Siera told the girls about her and Raph. They weren't sure what to think of it. Halle and Siera went to go get the girls clothes and things that they needed. Erin thought it would be good to milk the missing thing a little longer.

As the warm water ran through her hair she thought about Leo. He was sweet and he never seemed to lose interest in her. He was always asking questions about her. And she asked questions about him.

She sighed. She might even be in love with him. Suddenly her vision blurred and blackness replaced it.

...

Suddenly she was in the front room of a house she recognised as her childhood home. She had been there in her nightmares every since the house burned down and her mother's death.

Tinara groaned _'Well great I fell asleep in the shower...Well let the nightmare begin'_

Tinara had dreamed of the nightmare every night for twelve years. At first it was horrifying but then she had gotten so used to it that it didn't even scare her anymore.

She walked up the stairs to what used to be her room. She walked in to see five year old Tinara cowering in the corner. While her mother punched and kicked her.

"I hate you!." Her mother screamed "I hate you. Your a fucking mistake. You made your father leave me! He loved me and then you came and ruined my life." Her mother then punched Tinara square in the chest.

Young Tinara struggled to breath. Her mouth was shaped like a fish's. Tears in her little gripped her chest still struggling for air.

Then the flames erupted. The whole house was on fire. Young Tinara toke the chance and ran to get away from her mother and get out of the house.

Suddenly Tinara became the five year old version of herself. She ran as fast as she could,trying to get out of the house,but the smoke was to thick it clouded her vision.

She stopped to catch her breath. The she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her mother, Tinara screamed,her mothers eyes were dripping out of their sockets and half of her face was on fire.

Tinara found the door and ran into the forest beside her house. She ran until she found a meadow with a tree that had white leaves and pink flowers, where it was waiting for her.

An orb was floating in the air. At first Tinara just stared at it, she wasn't sure what it was. Suddenly she heard a voice say '_Tinara it's okay I'm here for 't be afraid come here.' _

Tinara then walked up to the orb, ever so curious, and touched orb then turned red and melted in her hand. She let out a squeal of suprise. Then the scene changed

Suddenly she was in a dark room filled with chairs and a stage. There were eleven adults on the stage and ten teens scattered around in the chairs.

"Welcome Number Twelve we are pleased to have you at this meeting. Please have a seat." Tinara turned to see a man about twenty-five years old. With grey hair and orange eyes.

Tinara smiled at him "What's going on?" She asked

"I don't know exactly. It somewhat has to do with you and Number Eight. We called you to the spirit realm to have this meeting."

"Where's Halle?" Tinara asked.

The man looked confused "Uh Number Eight" Tinara corrected herself

"She hasn't arrived yet." A female voice answered Tinara turned to see her good friend Wendy. "And what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" Wendy asked

Tinara blushed "He's not my boyfriend."

"Uh I believe I'm the one with the boyfriend." Halle said coming up behind Tinara

"Welcome Number Eight we are pleased to have you at this meeting please have a seat and the meeting will begin." The man said

Halle smiled at Wendy and went to find a seat

Wendy and Tinara went to sit together.

"Welcome sons and daughters of the Orbs." A woman with grey hair and grey eyes said "We have called this emergency meeting because our existence is at stake. Number Eight and Number Twelve have exposed us to five mutant creatures. We have called you to decide the fate of the mutants. Do we let them live,in hopes that they won't expose us or do we end them along with our secret?"

Tinara and Halle gasped.

...

* * *

**A/n sorry if it's terrible. My mind is a little fried right now. **


	16. The start

The Good Life

Chapter 16

A/n So hi ... Yeah I don't own Tmnt really wish I did Leo would be all mine.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Halle shouted "We just showed them our power,that's it we didn't tell them anything."

"Exactly Number 8 you exposed your power to them." One of the men one stage said.

"Now now we're not immediately going to kill them. We're saying that it could come to that. We don't know if they'll expose us. But unless we have some evidence or way to prove their silence their life is on the line."

Tinara got an idea.

"So your not going to kill them if we know for sure that they won't say anything right?" She asked

"That is correct Number 12. Do you have a way to prove they'll keep their mouths shut?" Everyone was looking at Tinara

"Well these creatures are giant turtles,well four of them are one of them is a giant rat, if they expose us then we expose them simple as that." Tinara said confidently.

The woman turned to the other adults. They talked for a little while then finally she turned back to the teens.

"We will allow the mutants to live. But if they step out of line the responsibility is on you and number 8 are we clear?"

"Yes." Halle and Tinara said together.

"Then this concludes our meeting thank you all for joining us. We will be sending you to your bodies now."

Tinara closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. When she opened them she was back in the shower. The water that was once hot had turned ice cold.

As fast as lightning she jumped out and grabbed a towel. Her teeth chattered she was freezing.

She put on her clothes and walked to the front room.

"Damn did you write a book while you we're in there?" Siera asked

"No I bet it was a movie." Raph said

"Hardy har har I fell asleep." Tinara said

"We were getting so worried,we were going to send someone in there." Leo said going up behind Tinara. She turned to see a sweaty Leo. He had been sparring with Master Splinter to pass the time.

'_Oh my gosh he's so damn hot' _she thought

"I wasn't I there that long was I?" She asked her voice was an octave higher than usual.

"Long enough to miss Halle fall on her face." Siera said laughing

"What happened?" Tinara asked

"She just passed out." Mikey said

"Hey she's coming to!" Erin said

Siera burst out laughing.

"Oh your dirty mind." Tinara said as she and Leo sat down on the couch.

Tinara shivered as her cold hair hit her back. Leo wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled against him.

"Oh dude how long was I out?" Halle asked

"Bout an hour." Raph said

"You wanna tell them?" Halle asked Tinara

"Tell us what?" Siera asked

"Come little young ones its time for a story." Halle said acting like an idiot

Everyone sat down and Halle began.

"Okay it's kinda hard to explain so Tinara's gonna do it." Halle said

"Of course!" Tinara exclaimed

"What? You know it better than I do." Halle said innocently

"Whatever. Okay let's start at the beginning...A long time ago all of the stars and planets aligned. When this happened it created an energy like no other. The energy was so powerful that it split to twenty-four little orbs.

At first the orbs stayed in space,they were content there. Until they saw the humans on Earth. Intrigued the orbs decided to see the new creatures. But then something happened,one of the orbs got to close to a human. The human ever so curious touched the orb.

The orb then absorbed into the humans hand. When the orb was absorbed in the human it started burning the humans molecules and cells creating a more powerful human. We call them hosts

Soon all the orbs had absorbed themselves in humans as well. At first the hosts and regular humans lived in peace. Until one of the hosts accidentally killed a human. Taking it as a threat the humans banded together and killed the hosts.

The orbs though couldn't be killed moved to a new host. After away the orbs move to a new host if anyone begins to suspect anything."

Tinara sighed

"When I was little an orb absorbed himself into me. I was somewhat human back then-"

"You weren't human before?" Donnie asked

"Please hold all questions till the end of the story please." Tinara requested

"I was born from the Shadow world before I became a host. My father ,known as Erebus, rules the Shadow world. He fell for my mother and nine months later I was born. My dad loved me more than my mother. Making her really jealous. When I was two my father came to me one night and told me he was leaving. He didn't tell my mom the news for she had become obsessed with doing anything to get his attention.

She blamed me for his leaving. Soon she realized beating me would get his attention. So she abused me everyday and everyday it got worse and worse. Finally three miserable years later he came into my room, while I was sleeping, and packed a bag for me.

He woke me up and told me his plan for me to escape and then he left. The next day came and as I was getting beaten my father lit the house on fire. I toke the chance and ran to his and my meeting place. But instead of him being there and orb was waiting for me. I touched it and became a host.

After I touched it my dad came out of his hiding spot and took me to an orphanage. Where Vlad found me and adopted me as his daughter. So yeah that's my story." Tinara finished

"So Halle's one too?" Leo asked

"Yep I am." Halle said proudly

"So what's your story?" Erin asked

"Oh nothing special. I was a kid on the street when my orb found me. It told me about Vlad and Tinara and it lead me to their mansion. You should have seen Vlad's face when he opened the door to find me there...priceless." Halle said cracking up.

"Questions?" Tinara asked

"If you have kids will they get your powers?" Erin asked

Tinara body went stiff and she looked down at her hands.

"Uh we can't have kids." Halle answered blushing a little.

"Yeah." Tinara said sadly "our power is just a little to powerful making it impossible to have kids."

"Uh so the orbs they just choose whoever they want?" Don asked

"No, twelve orbs have to choose a kid around five to ten years of age and the another twelve have to choose someone from the age twenty to twenty-five older when the host gets a certain age they stop aging for a while until or until the orb decides to leave the host."

"What happens to the host if the orb leaves?" Siera asked

"They die." Halle said

"Do you have certain powers?" Mikey asked

"No we develop the same power at the same time. Some people are stronger at it then other's" Tinara answered "like Halle can read minds easy. But me I need to be really close to someone to hear something."

"Does Vlad know?" Erin asked

"Yeah he's one too so is Hope." Halle said sounding annoyed

* * *

An hour and a dozen questions later

...

"Me and the guys are going on patrol are you going to be alright?" Leo asked Tinara. He was sitting on his bed polishing his swords.

"Yeah Leo we'll be fine don't worry." She was examining his book collection. So far she had read every book he had.

Upon spotting a certain book she gasped "You have Tuck Everlasting I absolutely love this book!" She exclaimed. Leo smiled "I found it lying in the sewers. I read it and I fell in love with it immediately."

"My father used to read this to me when I couldn't sleep." Tinara said

Tinara climbed on the bed beside Leo but far away from the blades as possible.

"Come on Leo lets go!" Raph yelled

Leo chuckled at his impatient brother.

"We'll be back in a hour or so,it depends on how much trouble we get in." Leo said as he but his swords in their spot.

"Okay we'll be here." Tinara said "Maybe when you get back you can read me to sleep." She said with a giggle.

"You can count on it." Leo said as he grabbed Tinara's hand and kissed it. Then he ran out the door to go patrolling.

...knock knock...

"Come in!" Tinara shouted

Siera,Halle and Erin entered the room.

"Hey guys" Tinara said as she bookmarked the spot in her book.

"Hey so what do you think of me and Raph good couple or no?" Siera asked

"I think you guys go good together." Tinara said

Siera smiled "I know right."

"I do have questions about it." Erin said

"Shoot." Siera said

"Well you two have had ... sex...right?" Erin asked

"Yeah what of it?"

"What was it like?"

"Um well it was amazing. He was so big." Siera slapped her hands to her mouth. She didn't mean to give out that much info.

"Did it hurt?" Tinara asked

"Yeah at first but then it got much much better." Siera said in her fan girl voice

"So you guys doing it on a regular basics?" Halle asked

"Yeah but it's kinda hard when it's on a hammock." Siera said blushing deep red.

All the girls started laughing

"What did we miss?" Mikey said startling the girls.

"Nothing." They all said together.

"Alright everyone out Tinara needs her rest and so does everyone else. Lets go." Leo said

Everyone said goodnight and left.

"I'm going to tell Master Splinter goodnight." Leo said "Then I'll read you to sleep."

"Kay tell him I said sweet dreams." Tinara said

...

After brushing her hair and teeth Tinara decided to change into something more comfortable.

She didn't notice Leo was in the room as she took of her shirt.


	17. Bedtime

**Hey people sorry i've been goon awhile i just found out I have brain cancer and the treatments plus family time I havent had time to type up my story...I dont own TMNT...I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"OH!" Leo exclaimed Tinara whirled around to see Leo standing behind her his face was a shade of green darker with a hint of red.

"Oh my gosh Leo I didn't know you were in here." Tinara said covering herself up

"Sorry! Sorry!" Leo said rushing out of the room.

Tinara laughed as she changed into her nightgown and climbed into the bed.

"You can come in now." Tinara said loudly so that Leo could hear. After a few seconds Leo walked in his face deep green and his cheeks lightly flushed.

"Uh sorry." Leo said He began to remove his belt and elbow/knee pads. He took his Katana and laid them next to the bed.

"Have you ever thought of using a...I dont know...gun?" Tinara asked as she watched him go through the motions. Leo smiled at her question he considered it for a second then said "I dont like using guns. I rather use my Katana."

"I have a sword I uh left it at home." Leo looked at Tinara trying to imagine her handling a sword but then his mind verd of to something similar but very different.

"Really? What kind of sword?" Tinara looked at Leo there was a wierd look on his face and his voice was an octave higher than usual.

"Uh its called a snake sword." Tinara said as she made room for Leo. He lit a candle then turned out the lamps hanging around the room.

"A snake sword I never heard of it." Leo climbed into bed next to her and propped himself on his elbow so that he could face her.

"Thats because it only exists in the shadow world." Tinara said she yawned making Leo smile and pull her close.

"You can explain more to me tomorrow but now you must rest." Leo pushed Tinara down onto her pillow.

"Hey," Tinara protested "You said that you were gonna read to me." Leo smiled then grabbed _'Tuck Everlasting' _and began to read until Tinara fell into a deep sleep.

**...**

Erin yawned "What time is it?" she asked Donnie as she reached for, yet another, Red Bull.

"Almost three 'o clock" He replied

Erin and Donnie yawned almost in unison. They were staring at their laptop screens, Erin was doing a project for school and Donnie running test and chatting with some guy who thought he knew everything so Don had to prove him wrong.

Over the hours Don and Erin had ranged their conversations over tons and tons of subjects. From politics to video games. Erin found that she liked Don's company maybe even more than she should.

"So uh what do you think about Raph and Siera?" Erin asked

"I dont know," Donnie said "I mean their happy together and Raph's been pretty mellow ever since ... you know" Donnie said as he started typing furiously on his laptop. apparently the guy was really ticking him off.

"Yeah Siera is mellow now too. You should have seen her before. I mean she torched a car because she couldn't figure out how to do the turn signal." Erin said with a laugh

Donnie laughed with her. She then grabbed another Red Bull.

* * *

Halle couldn't sleep. Maybe because she was looking at Ifunny on her phone. Or maybe because Mikey was talking in his sleep. It was so amusing that she didn't want to stop hearing it.

"Never fear Turtle titan is here." Mikey slept talked Halle had to muffle her laughter so she wouldn't wake him up.

After about another hour of Ifunny ,and Mikey talking, Halle decided to try and get some sleep.

"Don't worry citizen i'll save you." Mikey said

Halle giggled and went to sleep.

* * *

"Whats up babe?" Raph asked He and Siera were lying on the hammock. Raph was swinging them gently making Siera a little sleepy.

"Come on you can tell me." Raph plead with her.

Siera sighed "I dont know... i just feel like ... we're doing this to fast."

"What do ya mean?" Raph said totally clueless

"Well we havent been on a date yet. I mean I know that you guys cant go out but I mean... I don't even know what I mean." Siera was frustrated she hated explaining herself to people.

"Oh" Raph realised what she ment

There was a few beats of silence

"Then lets go on a date." Raph offered

Siera looked at him quizzically

"Ya know see a movie or somethin'"

"Oh okay" Siera said sarcastically

Raph jumped out of the hammock making it rock like crazy.

"Were are you going?" Siera asked him

"To go plan our date." Raph said as he rushed out of the room

"Okay" Siera said but Raph was already gone.

She closed her eyes to go to sleep but when she turned to lay on her side she fell out of the hammock and onto her face. **hehehe**

"Stupid thing." She muttered she grabbed her pillow and blanket and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Tinara didnt know if she was dreaming or not. First off she knew she had fallen asleep but she wasn't dreaming about her burning home so she wasnt sure.

She looked around her to see a place that was familiar and also wasn't.

Then it hit her. '_The Shadow World' _she thought

"Tinara what a pleasure to see you?"

Tinara screamed out of joy

"Daddy!"


	18. fathers and daughters

**The good life **

**Chapter 18 **

**A/N Hey guy sorry for the wait. Im going to try to update more often. I don't own TMNT. HUGS **

* * *

"Daddy..."

"Hello darling _I_ have miss you." Erebus said

"What am I doing here?" Tinara asked her father.

"I brought you here to discuss some things with you." He answered

Tinara looked around to see where she was. They were in a large ,what she thought, was a living room. There was a huge fireplace with two large chairs in front of it. The blazing fire made the pale orange walls of the room look golden.

Erebus went to sit in one of chairs near the fireplace and poured wine into two glasses. He took a drink outa one and held the other to Tinara.

She walked toward the him slow and unsure.

"What is this about?" Tinara said as she sat down and took her glass of wine.

"Your friend Siera"

Tinara was shocked "What about her? Did she do something wrong?"

"More like you did." Erebus replied

"W-what did i do? I don't get it." Tinara was baffled she couldn't remember doing anything wrong. And what did that have to do with Siera?

"Something is happening to her and your the cause of it." Erebus said taking a sip of wine.

Tinara thought about it for a minute then she finally got it.

"I did something when i healed her," Tinara said "but what?"

"You infected her."

"What do you mean? Wait we can infect people?" Tinara was feeling the room spin a little.

"Some of us do. I didn't realize you could until I felt her presence in the shadow world."

"I-I infected Siera. She's going to kill me for sure." Tinara got up and began to pace back and forth.

Erebus watched her for a few minutes then finally said. "That's not the only reason I brought you here."

Tinara paused and looked at her dad. "What? More bad news?"

Erebus nodded and gestured to her seat. "It may be best that you sit down."

Taking her fathers advice Tinara sat down and stared at her glass of,untouched, wine.

Erebus seemed to ponder how he was going to tell his daughter the terrible news.

"Love o-one of the turtles," Erebus stopped

"What? One of the turtles what?"

Now it was Erebus's turn to get up and pace. "Well i went to the oracle the other day and she said-"

Erebus seemed to choke on his words. Tinara sat there frustrated finally she couldn't take it. She got up and stepped in way.

"WHAT?!" She shouted at him making him flinch a little.

Erebus looked at his daughter sadly and said "Is going to kill you."

Tinara felt her skin ice over and her hair stand up on end.

"What" Tinara whispered hoping she had heard wrong.

Erebus put his hands on Tinara's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes of his daughter. That's when Tinara noticed she couldn't see his eyes. In fact none of his face was visible.

"One of them is going to kill you." Erebus said slowly to make sure she understood.

"W-what do I do?" she asked

"Nothing." Erebus said

"You want me to do nothing?"

"Yes"

Tinara stared at Erebus like he was an idiot.

"Who?" Tinara asked

"I can't tell you."

"When?"

"I cant tell you."

Tinara wanted to scream.

"The best way to protect yourself is to act normal. Like nothing is going to happen. Do you understand?"

Tinara nodded her head.

"Good now how do you propose we deal with Siera?"

Tinara thought about it for a second and said "Just explain the rules and stuff to her. Like we would normally."

"And your okay with that?" Erebus asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Erebus sat back down but Tinara still stood.

"Because she would be your responsibility." Erebus took a sip of wine and watched his daughter.

"Yeah sure whatever." Tinara said shrugging

"Okay then i'm going to send you back now."

"Goodbye father." Tinara said

"Goodbye my daughter."

Tinara opened her eyes. It was still dark and Leo was still asleep. Tinara jumped up and went to Raph's room to see that Siera was not in there.

"Where the hell?" Tinara said

* * *

Siera had snuck out of the lair. She needed to clear her head. Ever since she woke up after getting stabbed she had been feeling off. Siera climbed out of the man-hole and took a big gulp of air.

"Damn even at night it is loud as hell." she murmured

She started walking until she reached a familiar alley-way_ 'Home sweet home' _she thought

"Hey baby where you think your going?" A man asked

"Shut up you ass it's me." Siera replied

"Damn Siera were the helluva been?" The man asked coming out of his hiding spot. After a few minutes a few other came out also.

"Lets call it a business trip."

"Well whateva' you wanna call it Hun wasn't happy that you went." One man said

"Yeah he wants to talk to ya." Another said

"What, a coincidence" Siera said "he's just the guy I wanted to see."

The man took out his phone and dialed up his boss. When he lifted his arm Siera caught a glimpse of his purple dragon tattoo.

As soon as the man hung up a car arrived and Siera got in.

She just stared out the window the whole drive there. She thought of all the things she was going to say to him and possibly what he was going to say to her.

...

When she entered Huns office he was sitting there waiting for her.

Before she could shut the door behind her he said "Well look who was returned from the dead."

"I'm surprised you noticed you seem pretty busy." Siera said putting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up! I don't need your shit!" Hun yelled "Its bad enough Karai is riding my ass. Then you up and disappear. And on top of those freaks are messin' with the purple dragons."

"W-what freaks?" Siera asked

"These freaks that wear frog suits all the damn time." Hun smashed his hand on his desk. Siera flinched gently.

"Well that sounds stressful i'm gonna go" Siera got up and went to the door.

"Tell your mother I said 'hi'" Hun said softer this time.

Siera stiffened and stepped out the door "uh okay well bye dad"

And she shut the door behind her.


	19. Bishop

**The good life **

**Chapter 19 **

**A/N I decided to spice things up.**

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

"Ugh you guys, come on, you're taking forever." Halle complained

The girls we're out shopping for bikinis. It was late May and the girls though that they should dress to impress.

"Tell me again way did you drag me here?" Madi asked annoyed.

"Because you need to get away from that husband of yours." Siera replied sternly.

"I don't see why you don't like him." Madi defended as she looked at her ass through the mirror. "Does this make my butt look huge?"

Tinara came out in a blue bikini spun around showing it off. "Well?"

"There is something about him." Siera explained

"I give it an eight." Halle said assessing Tinara

"Hey girls do you think I should do a onezy?" Erin asked holding up something that a five year old would were.

"No I think you should were a bikini with the rest of us." Siera stated

"Okay." Erin said and she went to go pick out another swim suit.

"He just doesn't seem like the right kind of guy for you." Siera said as she grabbed another swim suit and went into her dressing room.

"But he is," Madi reasoned still looking at her butt "He is so sweet and he makes sure I get everything that I want."

"But do you love him?" Tinara asked

Madi hesitated before she answered "Yes, yes i do."

"You don't seem to sure." Siera came out in a blood red two piece.

"I give it an 5.5" Halle murmured "I give an six point five." Madi said

"How does this look" Erin walked out in a purple two piece with little heart and flower designs.

"It's a little misleading don't you think?" Tinara asked

Erin rolled her eyes and went to go find something else.

"Hey you guys what about this?" Siera said showing off another blood red bikini.

"Maybe you should try a black one on... i hear black is thinning" Madi said

Siera flipped Madi the bird "I want to wear a red one it's Raphs color and he loves it when I wear his color. I can't get him off me."

"Um ew" Halle said

"Oh please like you and Mikey haven't done it yet."

Halle blushed and looked away.

"Yep so no need to talk." Siera laughed "So what do you think?"

"Maybe try something with design." Tinara suggested

"What do you think?" Erin walked in with a purple bikini that made her look beautiful

"You look pretty." Madi replied

"Donnie will love it." Siera said

"Is that all you think about is sex?" Erin asked

"Yep" Siera proudly said

"Where did I go wrong." Mado said making the girls laugh.

**...**

After shopping the girls caught a movie and a bite to eat.

The girls dropped Madi of at her mansion and the girls went to go see the turtles. Tinara parked the car in a dark alley-way. For the past few weeks Tinara was very cautions around the turtles. She was really scared to be around Leo alone, especially when they were around his weapons.

Just thinking about it made Tinara's skin crawl.

Everyone got out of the car and walked to the nearest man-hole.

Erin and Siera were chatting away about some political debate. Halle and Tinara walked a few paces behind them lost in their thoughts.

"Hey 'T'?" Halle asked ripping Tinara from her thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Where did Siera and Erin go?"

Tinara looked around to see no sign of them.

"Ha ha you guys, not funny." She to no one

Tinara turned to say something to Halle but she wasn't there.

"H-halle?" Tinara began to panic "Halle? Siera, Erin this isn't funny."

Suddenly there was an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. Who ever it was blind folded and gagged her then through her in a back of a truck.

...

When the blind folds came off Siera tried to punch whoever had grabbed her. But her hands were tied up behind a chair.

"Hello ladies." Erin looked up to see a man in a black suit with an evil smile on his face. "My name is agent bishop and I believe you know some friends of mine."

Halle was shaking with fear. She had seen this in her dream and she knew it didn't end well.

"I was hoping you could give me a little information and I could let you go as easy as that."

"I heard about you," Erin said "and we're not going to tell you anything so you can stick it."

Tinara smiled a little proud of her friend.

"That's to bad I really thought you were going to corporate with me." Bishop said with a sigh

Bishop snapped his fingers and two men in suits grabbed Halle and took her out of the room.

"Now if you don't tell me the information I need I will kill off each of you one at a time. And I will make sure it is slow and painful and I will make you watch."

Then the three girls heard the most heart breaking scream come from out of the room.

"LET US GO RIGHT THE HELL NOW OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF." Siera screamed

"This is going to be a long night ladies." Bishop laughed as he walked off. " A very long night."

"THE TURTLES WILL SAVE US!" Erin yelled after him

Bishop just laughed


	20. Horror

**The good life **

**Chapter 20**

**Here comes the twist enjoy **

* * *

The beeping noise came from Donatello's computer.

"Donnie please turn it off i'm trying to get some beauty sleep." Mikey complained

"Where are they, they were supposed to be here by now." Leo said as he paced

"Ya know how girls are when they shop,Leo, relax bro." Raph was sitting on the couch watching the news and twirling his sai

"Ah guys you better come check this out." Donnie began to type furiously on hiss computer.

"What is it Don?"

"The girls are in danger." Don said frantic

"How do you know?" Leo asked

"I gave Erin a secret tracker and told her if any of them got in danger just to press it and it would alert me. That's what the beeping is."

"Where are they?" Raph growled

Don typed for a minute "Aha their ...underground?"

* * *

Tinara was laying on a lab table. She didn't know where Erin and Siera went. She didn't even know if Halle was still alive.

She tried to escape but the straps to the table were metal and even she wasn't that strong.

"Please." She plead "Please let them go."

The man in the room did nothing just looked at her. Suddenly the screams started.

Tinara could make out Siera's screams they weren't screams of horror. They were more like the screams a chimpanzee made when it wanted out of a cage.

Somehow Tinara smiled although the screams were terrifying, they also meant that the person was still alive.

"Please" She whispered "Someone please help us."

...

Erin couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything.

Erin was strapped into a pod type of thing. There were needles on either side of her and on above her head. Erin had felt the sting of the needles twice, since they split the girls up, since then she had lost feeling in her body and her thoughts were blurred.

"Well well our little experiment is come along quit nicely wouldn't you agree Erin?" Bishop said knowing she couldn't respond.

Erin went over the sentence in her head. She tried to figure out who Erin was and who the man was.

"When we get through with you, you'll be a whole new woman." Bishop laughed

"Sir should we restrain her?" A man asked

"I suppose," Bishop said "I'm going to check on our friend Siera. Keep your eyes on her make sure she doesn't escape. We don't want to ruin the fun before our turtle friends get here."

_'Turtles?_ _ He's friends with turtles?' E_rin asked her self

...

Siera kicked and scream "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW AND MAYBE YOUR DEATH WILL BE FAST!"

The man keeping guard over her was scared to go anywhere near her.

"Well what do we have here? A feisty one by the looks of it." Bishop murmured

"Let. Me. Go. Now" Siera said calm but deadly

"I'm sure you realize that i'm not going to do that." Bishop sat down facing his clasping his hands together like a typical villain.

"WHERE ARE MY SISTERS?" Siera screamed at Bishop spitting on him a little.

Bishop took off his glasses and wiped the spit of them.

"You will be joining them soon." A slow smile appeared on Bishop's face.

Fear struck Siera "No" She whispered

"Yes they're all dead. Well ... we should be finishing Tinara off momentarily."

Tears started falling from Siera's eyes. She shock her head violently.

"No I don't believe you." She cried

"It's true." Bishop stated

"Sir the turtles have arrived." A man said.

Bishop smiled and put his glasses back on "Let the fun begin."

* * *

The turtles busted through the entrance with ease.

Which worried them.

"Knock knock anyone home?" Mikey asked

The place was totally deserted.

"You think they know we're here?" Raph asked

"Most likely." Donatello calculated

"The lets go say 'hi'" Leo said as he trudged forward

"As you say o'fearless" Raph and the others ran to catch up with Leo.

The turtles busted down the main doors and were greeted by Bishop and his men.

"Welcome boys I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Enough with the theatrics Bishop. Where are the girls?

"Dead"

"Like we're gonna believe that" Raph shouted

"Oh really would you like to see for yourselves?" Bishop snapped his fingers.

He then led the turtles into a room.

They walked in and took a look around. Raph and Leo vomited,Mikey let out a cry of sadness and Don looked as if he was going to barf and cry.

Halle was laying on a lab table... at least her body was... or what was left of it. Halle was skinned alive. Her skin was hanging up like laundry on a clothed line. Her head was dismembered and put in a jar. Her eyes were wide open and so was her mouth. You could tell that she was tortured...And there was blood everywhere.

"Do you believe me now?"


	21. Twist

**The good life  
Chapter 21  
A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while...Things have been stressful and all that. I'm going to start updating more often. :) *Hugs***

* * *

The turtles tried to attack Bishop. But Bishop's men held them back.

"Now now play nice." Bishop said.

"WHY?" Michelangelo screamed. He was trying to escape the agents hold but there were to many holding him back.

"They failed to give me the information I needed and so this is their consequence." Bishop started walking into another room. The agents holding the turtles followed.

The walked into a lab room. There was a huge pod type thing hanging on the wall. There were needles and dissection tools laying on a ,blood covered, table.

"Now this one was a little tricky," Bishop explained "I was thinking of making my own mutant turtle. I used some of your DNA I collected."

Bishop went and entered a code and the pod opened up and a green figure fell out. The turtles started and the figure in shock. The figure tried to stand but it's arms where to week to push its self up.

"Say hello to our newest edition Erin."

Donatello would have been fascinated if it was his precious Erin. Donatello let out a cry and broke threw the men holding him down. He ran over to help Erin up but Bishop shot Don with a gun that shocked him and paralyzed him.

Erin tried to make out what was happening. But her brain was fuzzy and her body felt like jello. Bishop's agents grabbed Don and another pair of agents grabbed Erin and put her back into the pod.

"You lied," Leonardo said "You said all of them were dead. But she's not" Bishop could see hope in the leaders eyes.

"She may not be dead now, but with the toxins I put in her brain she won't make it till tomorrow morning." Bishop explained and walked out of the room with the agents following him.

Siera was covered in blood. Blood was dripping from her wrist and from the table she was laying on. Raphael roared with outrage. He broke out of the agents hold and slammed his fist in Bishops face.

Bishop backed up into the table Siera laid on. When he did Siera popped up and began to choke Bishop, although she was week, She managed to get him in a headlock.

Raphael grabbed his sai.

"You don't want to be doing that." Bishop said. Bishop escaped Siera's grip, turned and hit her sending her crashing into equipment.

As Bishop turned, Raphael stabbed him in the heart... Everything seemed to slow down as Bishop turned into Tinara. Shocked Raphael quickly pulled the sai out of her chest.

Tinara went fell, limp, on the ground. A black ink looking substance ozed out of her body and moved to one of the agents holding Donatello. The agent screamed and suddenly turned into Bishop.

"I told you not to do that." Bishop laughed


	22. Dash

**The good life**

**Chapter 22 **

**A/N hey guys i miss you. If u wanna chat or see what im up to nowadays just add my Youtube or Twitter. Its either KittyManson12. There is usually a picture of Harley Quinn as the profile pic. So that u guys can keep in touch and stuff. 3 love u all. **

* * *

The turtles were in shock as they saw Bishop turned into Tinara. Her body went limp onto the floor.

"It's my new invention called 'the body snatcher'" Bishop gloated.

Tinara tried to heal herself but she was too weak. She was looking for the other girls but all she saw was Siera and the turtles.

Siera lost consciousness. She tried to fight the darkness but it overpowered her. Raph tried to rush to her side but Bishop's men grabbed, and gagged Him and the other turtles as well.

Tinara was healing but, to slowly. Tinara's heart beat one last beat before it gave out.

Leo fought as hard as he could. He tried with his might to get loose of the grip and go to Tinara's side.

"No use fighting now." Bishop said "she's dead and you soon will be too." With a snap of his fingers, Bishop's men carried the turtles to a dissection lab.

...

Erin was back in the pod. She was suddenly very alert. Her mind was back to normal and from what she could see there were five agents in the room with her.

She moved her arm a little and she felt a odd surge of strength go through her. '_I could take these guys._' she thought. '_I just need to get out of here first'_ she took a deep breath and kicked the pod.

With her new strength she kicked the pod opened and she jumped out. The agents were shocked. Oh of them barked and oder at the others. The all grabbed their guns, which made Erin freeze in fear.

"Don't move or we'll shoot." One agent said.

"why can't we just shoot her now?" Another asked.

The first agent sighed and said "Because ,dipshit, once Bishop see's her he'll be so happy we'll get a raise."

The other agent mouthed the word 'oh' and the first agent shook his head.

Erin looked and saw a female agent. She was a beauty. Not the type of girl you'd think would be working for a guy like Bishop.

Erin saw something in the females eyes. Like doubt or fear. No. The girl was blinking rapidly. Like morse code. Erin knew morse code well and sure enough the girl was.

'_I. H. E. L. P. U._' Was what Erin read In the girls blinks. '_How does she know i know morse code?' _

Erin took a step to the girl. But the other agents stepped towards her, guns pointed to her chest and head. Erin's heart beat twice as hard.

Just then the girl agent shot the unsuspecting agents In the back. It happened so fast. Erin was in shock.

"Come on we have to save the others." The girl said.

"How can i go with you when I don't even know who you are?" Erin asked hesitating.

"Name's Dash. Now come on."


End file.
